


Simple kind of life. (Not)

by GossipGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Baby Daddy, Castiel Angst, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel Feels, Castiel In Love, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Castiel is a Dad, Castiel is a Novak, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is an Uncle, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Don't Even Know, Impala, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Non-Human Castiel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GossipGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not happening.  There was no way that this morning turned into chaos. First the freaking Winchesters show up asking all sorts of questions. Then you find out your son knows who is father is. When you believed it had been a big secret you weren't going to tell him till he was older. Let's not forget the accusations your son was making against him claiming his father was an angel. Also finding out Britain has an older sister sorta kind of. The stress and frustration of every thing caused you to black out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple kind of life. (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here's a little something I wrote up just out of boredom. If you are new to my work... hello! Make sure to check out my series Burning House. It's really good! And if you are already one of my gossips I hope you enjoy this treat. Don't worry I'm still working on burning house. I have no plans on stopping lol.

Little feet pattered in the hall. Tiny hands reached for the doorknob and opened it. He was dressed in his pajama onesie. It was just past 8:00 am. and he was wide awake ready to start his day. He tiptoed over to the side of the bed you were sleeping on.

He reached up gently touching your shoulder. “momma.”

“hmm,” you groaned. “what is it baby?”

“I'm hungwy.” 

Lifting your head you opened one eye “Can Mommy wake-up first?”

“i guess.” he sassed you.

You sat up sticking your tongue out at him. He giggled following you into your bathroom. Everywhere you went he was sure to follow. It was like ‘mary had a little lamb.’ Every second of the waking day he had to be near you. It was a terrible habit to have seeing he was going to start at a toddler learning program to get him ready for preschool. No doubt he was going to have separation anxiety. 

Sighing you stood in front of the toilet. “close your eyes. Mommy has to pee.”

 

Britain, jaxson, Novak was just 3 and cute as could be. The tiny boy looked just like his father Steve. He had his dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. You'd only met the man a couple of times in person, but he seemed like a good guy. He only ever called you… sometimes. If you knew him more than a one night stand, then you would have pushed him to actually step up to be a dad.

Of course you told him you were pregnant. It's common courtesy to at least tell the guy. He was polite about it and said there was anything you needed or If your life was ever in danger to call his friends. The Winchesters? Thought he asked you not to call them unless you had too. Steve told he would only be a danger to you and the baby. There were people after him, and if they found out about you they might get the wrong idea and kill you both. He said the monsters after him might confuse the child with a nephilim.

You had no idea what that meant, or what he was talking about. You figured he was probably one the run from someone he owed alot of money to. And a nephilim was a child of a gang member who turned AWOL. Judging by his story it was the only thing that made sense? The last thing you wanted was to be involved with the man if he was wanted. The less you knew the better!

So when he disappeared for a while you figured they killed him. You are crushed by it but for britain that meant a life without ever knowing his father. It was a surprise to you when he called you randomly one day asking about his son. You thought he was dead! To be honest you are a bit relieved to find out he was ok and doing just fine. He would often call and ask for photos and you would send them. Sometimes you would just send them just to send them.

“Ok little lamb what you in the mood for?” you asked picking your son up and placing him in his booster seat.

“eggs and toast and and and ummmm hash bwows” 

You laughed at brows instead of browns and how he couldn't quite say his R’s yet. Walking to the fridge you got everything out. It was always strange how specific your son was with certain things. What 3 year old knew exactly what he wanted without given options? It was so grown up for a little dude. Though it did make things alot easier. 

Beginning to cook you looked over your shoulder at your son. He sat there kicking his feet for entertainment. Turning your attention back to the stove you watched the eggs carefully while shredding the potatoes. 3 years ago you would've never thought you'd be a fabulous personal chef to the cutest little boy in the world.

Setting the eggs low you focused on the hash browns seasoning them and cooking to golden perfection. Popping the toast in last you took out an animal plate. Plating his food. Lightly buttering his toast you put it on the side. Taking the food you set it in front of him, giving him a small plastic green fork. You poured orange juice into a sipping cup for him.

He smiled, “Thank you momma.”

“your welcome baby.” you kissed his cheek.

 

Sitting down you drank your coffee, and looked out the window. It was a nice day out. You were bird watching when you heard the house phone ring. There was only person who called you on that thing… mother. It was annoying. You had to get up and actually walk to the living room just to get it. Unlike your cell that was always next to you. Jeez mom.

You picked it up walking back to the kitchen. “hello, it's me…”

“sweetheart I know who I'm calling.”

“no mom it's a joke… adele. Get it?”

She paused. “i don't get it… is it a show?”

You pinched the bridge of your nose “never mind! How are you mom?”

“I'm good, just here making coffee for your dad. He says hi honey.” 

“tell him I said... hello from the other side.” you sang.

She looked at your father. “She says hello from the other side.”

He laughed. You could here him In the background. “that's a good one pumpkin!”

Mom shook her head. “so how's my grand baby doing?”

You watched britan bite his toast. “uh he's good. Same as always.”

“say, your still not giving him everything he wants are you?” she held the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could pour some coffee.

You scoffed, “I don't do that! That's you and dad!”

She made a strange mom noise. “yes you do. It's ok for me and your father to do that. We're the grandparents. It's our job to love him unconditionally and spoil him. It's your job to teach him right from wrong and how to behave. He'll never learn if you don't put your foot down and tell him no. Don't be scared to use your mom voice! He needs to know that he can't ask for whatever he wants from you or misbehave and get away with it!”

“he's a good kid! He never gives me problems. I can't honestly remember the last time he threw a fit.” 

“that's because you never tell him no! His going to grow up thinking he can get whatever he wants. You need to discipline him.” she put her hand on her hip.

“can I have my coffee now woman,” your dad said in the background.

Mom raised a brow at him. “you hush up, I'm not your damn care giver. Get up and get it yourself.”

“oooo honey I love it when you talk to me like that!”

You gagged, “oh my god that's so gross.”

She rolled her eyes. “oh whatever (y/n). I'm 47 not 100.”

“Still doesn't mean I wanna hear dad's kinks!” you gagged again.

“Right, because I liked the thought of my 22 year old baby having a baby. You really think I wanted to know you were being sexually active?” she spat.

“whoa whoaaa hey not while I'm in the room!!!” dad panicked.

You laughed. “mom I love you but your annoying. I'll talk to you later.

“good, that just means I can nail your dad now.”

“GOD MOM!” 

She hung up on you before you could say anything else. Your mother was an odd woman. She was a really cool mom growing up though. You remember being little and wanting to be just like her. She always had the coolest fashion, and hair. You remembered when she died her hair pink once, just because she could. Now she was very artsy and hipster. Other kids love her to. Your mom was a high school theater teacher.

You dad was always the same. Very Hank Hill. Loved his job, loved his wife, loved his kids, loved his lawn and lawnmower. Such a square guy, but was the perfect person to teach your son about foot ball and the law. Britan wanted to be a police Sargent just like his grandpa. He also wanted to be a doctor, a fireman, a monster truck driver, a mexican wrestler, a football player and perfessional giraffe. You had no idea what a professional giraffe was, but you didn't have the heart to tell him it wasn't a thing.

Britain happily stuffed eggs into his mouth. You smiled at how damn cute he was. He was the best thing to ever happen to you. He definitely kept you on your toes and was the reason you were queen of five minute make up looks. Britan taught you if mommy wanted nice hair, mommy better do it the night before. He took up all your time, and you were ok with it. He even went to work with you. 

Lucky for him you worked at the children's museum. So there was always things for him to do and new friends to make. Friends of all racise. Which was a good thing. It was good for him to learn about the different cultures and that people weren't just one color at his age. He had a little friend name jayden who was a different color than him, darker. At first he didn't understand but once you explained gods creations, and how no matter the skin, we were all his children, he was fine. Soon. He saw no color. He only saw more friends to share his snacks with and Jayden became his best friend.

You never really knew jaydens mom. She was much older than you and worked in administration. The two of you would occasionally bump into each other and chat for a bit. You were a coordinator and often left in charge of raising funds for new exhibits. Leaving you very hands on with the projects. It was important to find exhibit pieces that were colorful, fun, fundamental. If Britain and Jayden didn't like it then it wasn't in the museum. Amazing the job a bachelor's degree in arts and world culture would get you.

Thankfully you were off. You had put in crazy hours for the last 3 week and earned your self a week of PTO. Boy was it nice to do nothing. Well not completely nothing. You would probably take your son to the zoo and or the mall. Who really knows. Just like your mom you'd always play it by ear. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. You looked at the clock on the microwave. It was only 9:30. Who could possibly be paying you an unannounced visit so early. Quickly you answer the door. Two men in Suits stood there. One had short dark sandy blonde hair and the other long golden brown hair. They both had green eyes and looked like brothers. In sync they pulled out FBI badges.

“hi sorry to bother you ma'am. My names agent fuller and this is my partner agent bulick.” the shorter one smiled checking you out. “we've got a couple of questions to ask you about a Miss. Michelle tegan.”

You nodded. “oh of course. agents please come in. Follow me to the kitchen. Would you like some coffee.”

“Don't mind if I do.” the taller one finally spoke.

Britan looked up from his food and waved. “Good mowning!”

“mornin’ bud!” agent fuller (Dean) smiled at him.

You giggled, “agents fuller, bulick this is my son Britain.”

“he's adorable!” Dean stared at him. Swearing to himself that the boy looked like someone he knew.

“Thank you. You awe too!” your son crammed food into his mouth. He always gave compliments back no matter what it was.

Dean laughed, “I like this one.”

“Uh- so ms.-” sam raised a brow.

“(y/n). Just call me (y/n).” you placed two cups of coffee in front of the “agents”.

Sam smiled taking the cup. “Thank you (y/n)”

You sat down with them. “my pleasure! So about these questions?”

“ah yes,” dean took out a notepad. “you knew the victim correct?”

“yes, I worked with her till her untimely death. She was one of my interns.” you folded your arms on the table.

“where were you at the time of death?”

You pursed your lips thinking. “i believe i was already home this little guy.”

“Do you know why Michelle was still at the museum after closing hours?” Sam took his turn at asking questions. 

“I sure do. She was finishing up a project I gave her for a new exhibit I'm working on. Oh god, is it my fault she's dead?” you gasped.

Sam held his hands out. “No, No, No. In no way does this have anything to do with you. This is just a follow up.”

You put a hand over your heart feeling releaved. 

“Where you at all close with her?”

You shook your head feeling emotional. “no… i never really payed her any mind. Which is sad because she was 3 out of the 4 interns I have. I always make it a point to know them, but her she just slipped my mind. Michelle was always so quite.”

“are you ok?” Sam leaned forward on the table.

“She was so young, Only 16. I can't even fathem how her parents must feel. To lose a child?” you cried.

Britan reached for you with his little hand. “it's ok mommy. I'm wight hewe.”

“oh my baby.” you kissed the side of his head.

Dean looked at sam then back at you. “did anything seem off to you? Like did she say anything strange before you left? Did you smell anything funny or feel any cold spots?”

You furrowed your brows. “what???”

“it's just ruteen questioning.” dean assured you.

“your not- no-” You covered Britain's ears. “your not asking me if it's a G-H-O-S-T or D-E-M-O-N, are you?” 

Sam and dean stiffened. They looked at each other not sure what to say. Finally dean spoke. “we're- you know about the supernatural?”

You nodded. “i had to right a paper on it in a religious class I was required to take back in college. I also did several on angels, but I've never actually seen any of those things. I thought it was all lore?.” 

“my dad daddy is an angel.” 

The three of you looked at britan. 

“what? No he's not.” you scowled.

“he- he- he told me he was.” 

Your turned to sam and dean. “I'm sorry, my son has the crazies today. He's never met his dad, and i can assure you he wasn't an angel. He was some gas station clerk named Steve, I hooked up with once. He was on the run from some guy and said he couldn't be a dad because he didn't want any gangs to think he was a Nephilim or something.”

Britain gasped loudly. “Aaaaahmmm mommy said a bad wowd!”

“Son, no i didn't.” you dead panned.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean slapped a hand over his mouth.

Sam punched him In the arm. “Seriously dean!?”

Britain gasped again. “Aaaaammmhh mommy he said a bad wowd!”

“sorry sammy!” dean apologized. 

“hold on, wait. Dean and Sam... Winchester???” you scowled.

Dean smiled nervously. “in the flesh.”

“Oh my god you guys are hunters. Just great i let hunters into my house!” you threw your hands in the air.

“you know what hunters are???” dean gestured at you. 

Your eyes widened. “Uh yeah! Gerry Newman was the nut who taught the class. He went on about how he was one. He dropped your names a couple times. Granted I've had your numbers for years now. Steve gave them to me. Said if I needed anything to call you two.”

“awh Gerry!? I hate that guy!” Dean groand.

You held your head in your hands. “why me lord? Why me?”

Sam's jaw dropped. “That means-” he looked at britan. “No way!”

Suddenly there was another knock at the door. You dashed over to it. “You gotta be kidding me!!!”

Sam and dean watched as you stomped back to the kitchen with someone right behind you. “great Steves here. It's a Fiesta!”

Britain excitedly moved around in his chair. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

You looked at your son in disbeliefe. “How do you know his your dad!? He could be a stranger! Stranger danger!”

“well ill be damned. Hi cas.” dean smiled clearly upset.

“Dean, sam.” He gave a small nod walking over to his son.

“Wait cas??? Who the hell is that!?” you hold your arms out and then asking gesture.

“Omg its daddy!” Britan was to focused on dad to even hear you.

Cas lifted his son who was just dying to hug him. He smiled holding him like he'd done it 1,000 times before. “Hello Britain.”

He snuggled into him smiling with his eyes closed. “daddy.”

“I thought I was the only one with secrets, but apparently my 3 year old son has some of his own!” you put your hands on the sides of your head looking at dean and sam terribly frustrated.

“trust me, we had no idea.” Sam sassed.

Dean put his elbow on the table. “Yeah, this is news to us. Damn it cas why didn't you tell us you had a son!?”

Cas shrugged, “Because we were focused on getting my grace back and getting Gadreal out of Sam at the time.”

“and you didn't think to mention uh I don't know that you got a girl pregnant!” Dean shouted.

Sam looked disgusted. “Does Claire at least know?”

“who's Claire?” you whined.

“Oh this is grand. Technically his older daughter.” dean said with half lidded eyes.

Your jaw dropped again. “your older daughter!? He was a daughter!? I GIVE UP! I QUITE! I GIVE UP ON PARENTING”

“aww nooooo. momma don't goooooo.” Britain started to cry. He barried half his face in his fathers trench coat. “N-no M-mommaaaa.”

You face palmed, “Son, I'm not really leaving. Tell him I'm not leaving Steve!”

Cas rocked the toddler. “Britain, mommy's not going anywhere ok?”

“Yeah, she was just lying.” Dean added.

You growled, “Don't tell him I lied! I don't want him to think I lie to him!”

This was not happening. There was no way that this morning turned into chaos. First the freaking Winchesters show up asking all sorts of questions. Then you find out your son knows who is father is. When you believed it had been a big secret you weren't going to tell him till he was older. Let's not forget the accusations your son was making against him claiming his father was an angel. Also finding out Britain has an older sister sorta kind of. The stress and frustration of every thing caused you to black out.

You slightly turned your head. You were in your living room on the couch laying there. Someone was hovering over you. Eyelids fluttering open, you looked into piercing blue eyes. You place your hand on your forehead taking a deep breath and groaning. “steve??? What- what happened?”

“you fainted.” his voice was rough yet soft.

“i fainted???” your face is quizzical.

He nodded. “yes. You hit the floor pretty hard. Britain thought it was funny.”

You sat up fast trying to get off the couch. “shit! Where is he!?”

Castiel placed his hands on your shoulders, keeping you from moving anymore. “he's fine. I put him down for a nap an hour ago.”

“Steve, what the hell are you even doing here?” You blinked tiredly. 

He squinted, “my name isn't Steve. It was a fake name is gave you when I was human.”

Your face looked freaked out. “What? What the hell?” 

“My name is Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord”

“I'm sorry uh- castiel, I must of hit my head pretty hard. For a second i swear you said your an angel… of the lord,” you laughed historically.

Cas cleared his throat, “that's what i said, yes.”

“ and I'm supposed to believe that.” 

“uh- it's the truth. Britain believes it.” 

Your eyes were half lidded. “Britain also believes he can be a perfessional giraffe.”

“there are no such things as perfessional giraffes.” he tilted his head.

“Exactly. Your crazy, and your making our son crazy.” you poked him in the chest, get off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

Cas followed behind you. “(y/n), I'm not crazy. I'm telling you the truth.”

You stopped dead in your tracks. “you two are still here?”

Sam and dean smiled uncomfortably at you. “yeah.”

“ow, ow ow! Great now I have a migraine!” you grabbed your head.

Castiel step forward placing two fingers to your forehead. “allow me.” 

Suddenly felt a warm, calm, serene feeling. You cocked your head back, looking as if you had just seen a ghost. Cas gave you a small smile. Acting as if this was just a walk in the park for you. His smile faltered when you backed away from him. It was obvious he freaked you out. Not paying attention you got too close to the stove placing your hand on one of the burners you must have forgotten to turn off. You and pulling your hand away as fast as you could.

You cradled your newly burned hand doing your best not to curse. “oooooo shit! Eeeeeeeerrrr!”

Dean and Sam winced watching you struggle to keep from hurting yourself. As you pulled away from the stove you hit your funny bone on the Middle Island counter. You jumped up and down completely pulling your arm to your chest. If every time to want to punch somebody it was now.

“it's ok. I got you.” Cas gently took your hand.

You looked at your hand. It was perfectly fine and felt brand new. Instead of thanking him you screamed and fainted again. Lucky for you castiel caught you this time. He sighed crying you in his arms. Castiel decided to just take you upstairs and put you in your own bed. Dean found the whole situation very comical. He laughed his ass off.

Sam on the other hand volunteered to watch you while cas took care of Britain. At some point dean got a hold of himself and joined Cas. He was interested in the child. He wanted to see what he was like. If he was anything like the angel then the boy would need protection. If he was indeed a nephilim, no doubt they were after him.

This was a serious matter and he wanted to investigate it. Dean stood in the doorway watching Cas wake the toddler. He was gently to the touch. The boy rubbed his eyes, allowing his father to sit him up. He looked at cas smiling drowsily. Dean laughed to himself. It was funny seeing cas like this. He had taken office trench coat and blazer, loosening his tie. Giving him the appearance of a man who had just worked a long day. 

“let's get you changed.” Cas walked over to the dresser, going through them finding something for his son to wear.

Dean stepped to the middle of the room. “so, france-”

“Britain.” Cas corrected.

“right. Anyway. So Britain is your son. I mean clearly he is. Two peas in a pod. Marlin and nemo. Mufasa and simba. Point is, You've been secretly raising a kid. Not even (y/n) knew and this is her house! I'm not mad, I just want to know why. So why? why didn't you tell us cas?” dean put his hands on his pocket.

Cas’s face grew serious. “well, to keep him safe. When I was graceless and human I saw the world differently. I felt things differently. Being a father meant something to me. Claire is jimmy's and Britain is mine. I may not be able to protect Claire but I'm going to protect Britain. He's not a nephilim. He's a human. The less he knows about the supernatural the better, and the less he knows about you and Sam the safer he is. I don't want my son involved with hunters. It's bad enough (y/n) knows these things exist and now knows who I really am. She was safe thinking I was running from people I owe money to that were never looking for them or me. The last thing I want is for her to be sucked into this Hunting lifestyle. It's a dangerous world for them.” 

Dean couldn't believe his ears. That was the most responsible, grown up thing Castiel had ever said. It was down right scary and admirable. He could respect that. Having a normal life was something dean wanted but could never have. He wasn't going to ruin it for you and Britain. Cas only told his son because he was a small child who could keep such a secret. He was still naive and believed that Santa Claus and the tooth fairy were good. Knowing he had an angel watching over him who was his father was just one of those things he'd keep to himself. 

“is that why you should up?” dean asked.

Cas quickly dressed britain. “yes, because I was nervous something might happen. You and sam were too close to them.”

Dean laughed. “cute, you got territorial.”

Castiel's face stayed serious. Dean's laugh died. He cleared his throat. “Uh- I'll just check on sammy.”

Britain looked at cas and laughed. “he's cwazy”

“very crazy indeed.” he smiled kissing his son's head. “Come on let's go check on mommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross your fingers gossips. Let's hope Castiel's worst fears don't come true.
> 
> Xoxo Gossip Girl


End file.
